Episode 7509 (7th January 2011)
Plot Sally's shocked as Kevin makes it clear he's prepared to fight dirty in order to be able to provide for Jack. Becky swears to Steve that she didn't attack Tracy. He believes her and she calmly lets the police take her away for questioning. Anna tackles Eddie about keeping Gary's attack on Owen secret. Eddie believes Gary's suffering flashbacks but he denies it. Anna begs Gary to confide in her. David informs Gail that Becky's been arrested. They are relieved to be off the hook. John tells Joy that he has an old mobile number for Colin, from which Colin still retrieves messages. John gives her his own number so she can leave a message for her son. Sally admits to Kevin that she never slept with Tyrone. Kevin's taken aback. He suggests they could start again as a family but Sally refuses to consider it. Kevin informs his daughters that the divorce is going ahead and is likely to get messy. Becky assures the police that Tracy's lying. She's perturbed when their line of questioning turns to Max and Amy. Audrey reluctantly keeps her appointment at Perm Suspect which she won in the raffle. Claudia asks Audrey to consider selling her the salon. Audrey refuses. Sally calls on Tyrone and apologises for causing the fight with Kevin. She confirms they're getting divorced and warns him that Kevin's out for all he can get. Audrey meets charming widower Marc at Claudia's salon. They enjoy chatting and Audrey invites him to visit her salon for a superior haircut. Gary deletes an answer-phone message from his physiotherapist regarding a missed appointment. Ken asks Tracy if she's telling the truth about Becky attacking her. Deirdre and Tracy are both outraged by his lack of faith, but Ken's doubts remain. John's on the verge of tears as he plays back Joy's voicemail message for Colin. Lloyd warns Steve he could face big trouble if the police learn he bought Max. Becky despairs as she settles down for the night in her cell. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *DC Moore - Pooja Shah *Joy Fishwick - Doreen Mantle *Estate Agent - Naithan Ariane *Marc - Andrew Hall *Nigel - James Holmes Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and cell *Perm Suspect *Joy Fishwick's house - Living room Notes *Tony Lucken was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve assures Becky he believes in her as the police take her away; Kevin admits he is prepared to fight dirty in a bid to provide for Jack - until Sally makes an admission; and Audrey meets charming widower Marc. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,940,000 viewers (5th place) Category:2011 episodes